2031 Olympics Opening Ceremony
Six Lasers Annex Six Lasers really needed Six More Lasers, didn't it? After all, even goggle-eyed tourists get jaded with time and need something new and exciting to make them part with their hard-earned shanix. So more planets have been added to this paen of commercialism to entice travelers to spend their dough and stay a while. Note: FTL room, but not locked to just spacers. Contents: Monstereo Boomslang Clutch Dirge Fusillade Hun-Grrr Galvatron Redshift Rodimus Prime Obvious exits: Dromedon Major Giant Space Amoeba Oceanus The Swordfish Junkion Portal Pony World Main Sit-Com has arrived. There's a reason that Rodimus Prime tends to get asked back time and time again as a speaker for the opening of the Olympics. It's not because he's the Matrix Bearer. It's not because he's the leader of the Autobots, protector of the weak, defender of the helpless, and vanquisher of Unicron. No, it's because his speeches are short. Rodimus Prime approaches the podium of the stage set up in Grand Central Station's new annex wing. He's probably not the only one on the stage (the Decepticons typically send a representative, too). He looks around at the gathered crowds and raises his arms. "You all know the drill. One month! No war! Have fun!" He gestures to the performers scattered about the space-port, gesturing to the various sideshows. "Look, space circus! Go enjoy it!" And then he walks to the side and steps off the stage. Is that energon cotten candy being sold over there? Monstereo hmms and grins. "I blinked and missed it." Andi Lassiter has arrived. It IS energon cotton candy! Boomslang has a stand set up selling both benzene- and sugar-based cotton candies, panda-on-a-stick, and vuvuzelas. The vuvuzelas are selling like hotcakes so far. Sit-Com looks around. "Someone call the Orkin Man. Or get some RAID. Kup is going to try to not get kidnapped by Quintessons this time, which sometimes happens when he's around at the opening ceremonies for the Olympics and Rodimus Prime is doing the speech. Kup seems a little more withdrawn than usual, like he is antsy about something. Could Dromedon be weighing on his mind? A lot of good Autobots died there, and here Six Lasers is, trotting Dromedon out for parade. He decides to lope over and check out the rigged midway games, like the shooting gallery with the ducks and the strongman hammer game. Dirge practically scowls at the opening speech. Something about 'no war' doesn't sit well with him. "This is a useless display," he complains to the nearest ear that hasn't already moved away from him. "False peace and empty ceremony." Rodimus Prime stands in line at Boomslang's cotton candy stand. He's a lot more interested in the benzene stuff, though. He peers over the heads of those in front of him in line. Though he does look over and check to make sure Kup isn't getting kidnapped. He really hates it when that happens at the Olympics. And it seems to happen a lot. Galvatron is next up on the podium. He scowls at Rodimus's back as he steps off, but then turns to the crowd. "That goes DOUBLE for the Decepticons! No fighting ANYWHERE, unless it's in an Olympics match or a holo-arena! Otherwise..." He smirks. "*Enjoy* yourselves." Then he steps down from the podium, grumbling that if Rodimus isn't going to bother putting in the effort than he won't, either. Sandstorm has arrived. Sandstorm zips into the air, rotor kicking up clouds of dust. "Wait, kid, that's one of the benzene ones!" Boomslang calls out as an adorable blue space urchin with fakey-looking antennae runs off with a cone of pink fluffy cotton candy. "Oh well, he'll figure it out. NEXT!" To his surprise the next person is Rodimus Prime, archenemy of all Decepticons! "It's you! Don't give me any hassle about the panda-on-a-stick, okay? I got it from Swindle completely legit," he says suspiciously. Rodimus Prime's optics flicker at Boomslang's comment, and he frowns, then leans forward and inspects the panda. "Wait a minute. You're telling me this is a /real/ panda?" Monstereo ponders trying one more time to get that elusive Galvatron autograph but then spots a cracked and rusty light fixture that needs some polish. He gets out his portable jar of miracle goo and a rag and gets to polishing. But is it finger ling-ling good? The Decepticon entourage makes thier way onto the stage, starting with the gold-medal winning and fan-favorite Redshift! With his armor painted with a smattering of interstellar advertiser logos and his olympic medals strung around his neck, Redshift makes his way onto the stage amidst a mall chorus of cheers and jeers. "YES! It's that time again, time for epic tournaments and special events, giant explosions blindingly fast races!" Redshift is generally much more of a showman than Galvatron. "So much excitement it can't be contained in a single parsec! Specis here from across te stars to entertain the galaxy and show off and beat each other senseless! So ENJOY the thrilling THRILLS of the 2031 space OLYMPICS!" He quails out over the din of the excited crowd, before wandering off stage. "If it's not real panda then I overpaid," Boomslang grumbles. "What'll it be? Cotton candy or vuvuzela?" Clutch wanders around taking in the sights and sounds, optics wide. This is actually the first time he's been to a Galactic Olympics. He just wishes there was more racing. The midway games are -totally- why Sandstorm missed out on the big opening speeches. Totally. Or something like that. Thus he ends up passing the old geezer-bot as he's going the way he's coming from, and waves to Kup a bit. He's got one of those rediculously oversized stuffed animals they give away as prizes tucked under an arm -- yes they make them transformer sized for this -- so there's your proof he really was there. "Stay away from the ring toss, they're improperly weighted on one end to make them throw low." With a lightning fast flip and twist, Sandstorm lands in his robot mode, ready for action. Rodimus Prime makes a face, and glares at Boomslang. Either he or Swindle will PAY for that panda... once the Olympics are over. Can't do it right now. He sighs. "Gimme a cotton candy, all right?" Kup slips around behind the strongman hammer game when the burly rock alien running it is distracted by a little crying porcine alien boy who dropped the hammer on his trotter. The security advisor squints up at the mechanism in the back and mutters, "Friction generators to slow the weight and prevent it from ever hitting the top bell. Sneaky... reminds me of some folks." Kup quickly rounds around the side before anyone catches him back where he oughtn't be and glares over at Dirge, who is apparently the representative of Sneaky for the day. Kup waves back to Sandstorm and replies cheerily, "I'll keep that in mind, kid!" Monstereo makes the light fixture shine and fills in the crack until it's virtually seamless. "10 point 7 seconds, a new Olympic record!" He cues a distant crowd cheering track. No one's quite certain how or even why, but it seems that the Terror Horde Commander, Hun-Grrr, has been given a slot. It seems that he has made arrangements for the Terror Horde to fight under their own banner, although due to some strange regulation, they are technically classified as Decepticon Terrror Horde. Walking up to the podium, he looks out at the expanse before him. With one hand gripping, nearly breaking, either side of the podium, he speaks out in a clear and booming voice. "I bid you welcome! For twenty-five years, I have constantly fought for the honour and glory of the Cybertronian Empire. We have prospered and we have thrived, driving our enemies before us from our homeworld. But the war is over, for the moment. The misfortunes of the Autobots will not deepen for a month. You have been given a reprieve. Enjoy it, for it will be your last. I will cease my aggression, but I will continue to serve Cybertron. Her happiness is my only thought. It is the object of my wishes. Do not regret this fate. I intend to write the history of the great deeds we have done, we have achieved. The war will wait, let the games begin!" Galvatron steps down into the crowd, grimacing. There's nothing here that interests him. Galvatron's primary desire is conquest, not unhealthy foods and stuffed animals. "Ennnh," he mutters, taking in the sights. "Perhaps there's some mindless diversion here that could appeal to ME, but I doubt it. Unless..." He spies what appears to be some target range, and approaches. "YOU!" he barks at the booth attendant. "How do I play this game?" "Er, well," the alien attendant says, "Just fire at the target, and if you a bullseye, you win a prize!" Galvatron raises his cannon at the target, and the attendant flails his purple hands around. "Wait, you use the bb gun--GAH!" BZOW! Galvatron obliterates the target, and puts a hole through the stand. "HA! Bullseye!" Galvatron says, then eyes the attendant, as if daring him to say otherwise. "Uh, good job, sir! Here's your... prize!" the attendant says, shakily holding a plush Lovecraftian monster of some kind. Redshift can be heard grumbling behind the stage, "Alright, now where's my endorsement check?" Before the shiny ans still advertisement-covered Decepticon makes his way back out into the throng of robots and aliens. Andi Lassiter missed last year's Olympic events because of other stuff going on, so she made a point of being free for this year, summer cold or not. Of course, at the moment, she's just standing against a wall where she's out of the path of regular foot traffic -- there's enough going on that she could very likely get stepped on. Boomslang squints at Rodimus for a moment, trying to think of a way to poison the cotton candy, but benzene is already pretty poisonous and it doesn't do anything to Transformers at all. In fact, it's delicious. He realizes the attempt would be beyond him. Maybe if Mixmaster was here. Also, he realizes he's standing there squinting like he was deaf. "...right, one cotton candy coming up." He passes Rodimus one. "Two shanix fifty drachmas." Sit-Com's laugh track suddenly goes off. "... I hope they have their insurance paid up," Sandstorm muses as he watchs Galvatron blow up a target and part of the stage like it was made out of tissue paper. Goes back to looking over the throngs in general.. Huh, a decepticon running a stand that is -not- Swindle? He scratchs the back of his head, uncertain if that's a good or a bad thing... though it probably just means Swindle is lurking somewhere padding betting odds on the competators. "What? You go into debt with Swindle over that panda bear?" Rodimus asks, handing money over. He turns to watch Galvatron destroy a stand, and sighs. "I'll get it back, don't worry. I'm making books on the gladiator matches," Boomslang replies, looking smug, and probably overestimating himself. "Riiiiiiight," Rodimus answers, smirking. He holds out his hand. "Well? Hand over the cotton candy!" Boomslang passes it over, looking a little suspicious still, as if Rodimus was going to buzzsaw him. He's not used to the truce. Hun-Grrr steps down from the podium after delivering his fiery speech and not-so-thinly veiled threats to the Autobots. Right now, it was good to be a Decepticon. They controlled Cybertron, Charr, and swaths of the Earth, Space Stations, and a number of installations throughout the cosmos. Sadly, it seems that few heard his speech, the crowd more interested in feeding their faces than listening to "dignitaries". It was truly depressing. All this food, and so little of it appealing to Hun-Grrr. He hates organic food, especially when there are ample supplies of Autobots to munch on. At the sound of fusion cannon fire, Kup tenses, spins around, and grimaces, unable to do anything more than stand there with his hands clenched to fists. He'd like to clock Galvatron, but that wouldn't go over so well. Feh. Politics. So not his thing. Spotting Andi, he offers gruffly, "Want a hand up?" and points at his shoulder. Humans can be idiots, but he sure doesn't want to see one get stepped on. Rodimus Prime didn't hear Hun-grrr's speech because he was focusing on the cotton candy! Mmmm, delicious candy! He is also totally going to buzzsaw Boomslang, but not today. He accepts the cotton candy with a, "Thanks!" then turns and wanders off towards the midway games, aiming towrds Kup. "How's it going, old man? Won anything interesting yet?" Sandstorm just shakes his head a bit. "Remind me to never be a carny around Decepticons... Oh, hey there Rodimus." Looks from the Prime to his treat and back again, then peers towards the stand he got it from. Then back to Rodimus. ".. You sure you want to eat that? A decepticon -did- touch it, truce or not." Rodimus Prime looks at the cotton candy. "I dunno. It looks /really/ good..." Fortress Maximus has arrived. Galvatron walks over to Dirge and offers the plush abomination to him. "Hey, Dirge, maybe this will cheer you up a little!" Galvatron says wryly. "I don't want my troops to be looking glum on a day like this. It just isn't proper! And anyway..." He looks about the assorted aliens and Autobots with a sneer. "...for better or worse, Decepticons like you are the best company I have in a place like this." Dirge has disconnected. Battle Station transforms into his Fortress Maximus mode. Making his way through the crowd, the Decepticon spots one particular Cybertronian, a curiosity for someone so "young". Suddenly, he places a firm, light grey hand on a teal shoulder component, "You," he growls out with a burning intensity, "are the Autobot Kup. When you crush the Autobot Impactor, I will greatly facing you in Gladiatorial Combat. I was amazed when you qualified at your advanced age. You will be buried with full honours, I assure you." Of course, he seemed to have picked up an Insecticon on a Stick along the way, and so it might be quite as clear as it sounds. Monstereo sees the main stage podium is open and looks around. No wreck-gar, still 'missing' which isn't a rarity. He puts away his Goo and rag and then sneaky-mosies towards the podium out of a sense of responsibility. He side-shuffles once he gets up there until he slides behind the speaking stand. He taps the mic. "It's time to play everyone's favorite game show: Win, Lose, or Draw! You better believe it, babies. Test your mettle for medals, wow the crowd, and show off who's full of pump and who's full of chump!" He grins, puts up his devil horns sign and then starts walking off but then abruptly returns to the mic. "Oh yeah, and a message from the olympic organizers... would the owner of the car with license number 1AG 401 please remove it from the Six Lasers parking garage, your car is old, and dirty." He walks off. Sit-Com has sort of climbed onto stage. His line was supposed to be "Hark I hear the Cannon Roar." Instead, he's startled and exclaims, "What the frag was that?" "Panda! Getcher piping hot panda!" Boomslang yells at passersby. "We got vuvuzelas, all kinds! Plastic, metal, lots of colors! Getcherself a cowrie-encrusted one for your fe-male counterpart! Got some with albino bones for strong hoodoo!" Redshift sidles up to Galvatron, who is relatively easy to find because his head is a sandcastle. That, and most sapient beings sem to be giving him a wide berth. "So, mighty Galvatron, I trust the -master plan- concerning the foot race is still in place this year?" Kup breaks out laughing at Hun-Grrr, doubling half over and slapping his knees. There's a smile like a fighting tiger on his face when he straightens up, and he waves a hand dismissively, "Aaaah, that's a good one, creep, but y'know, how about you just keep those honours, eh? Think you'll need 'em." Then he answers Rodimus, "Haven't tried the games yet. Frakkin' things are all rigged." Sandstorm rolls his optics and mouths a 'duuuuuh' without actually saying it when Kup complains about the rigged games. Rodimus Prime frowns at Hun-Grrr's commentary - sure, /he/ gives the old man a hard time, but it's his old man to give a hard time to! Then he grins at Kup's reaction and actually risks taking a bite of his cotton candy. "Hey, this *is* good," he murmurs, surprised, then glances at Kup. "Well, sure they are, but doesn't that just make it a challenge?" he smirks. With Damascus-folded ceramic thrusters clattering on the stairs, Fusillade makes double-time to the stage when one of the Junkions mentions Win Lose and Draw. However, his speech is short-lived, and her gilded shoulders sag in disappointment as he leaves the stage. With a faint huff, she eventually finds herself propping one hip on the counter edge of Boomslang's booth, and raps knuckles. "Aight, cough it up!" Galvatron's head snaps towards Redshift. "Eh? Master plan? I wasn't aware we had a master plan for the foot race! Unless it involves..." More quietly, he mutters, "CRIPPLING Blurr... but no, that's too risky, it could end the truce if the Autobots find out, and *I need this truce.*" Hun-Grrr was not at all prepared for that response. He offered Kup the greatest of respect, at least what passes for respect from Hun-Grrr, and he was ridiculed? His optics stare wide eyed at the Ancient Autobot. Then he looks to the Bearer of the Matrix, who deserves respect for that if nothing else, and asks, "Is his memory core fragmented?" "Nonono," Redshift chides, as Galvatron seems unfortunatly ignorant of the 'master plan' that was in place during the 2029 Olympics. "The PLAN, mighty Galvatron is.." Galvatron leans in a bit towards the competent Shift brother and listens. "Hnnnh. I see. Yes, that sounds like a reasonable plan. Unless of course..." Then it's his turn to whisper! Rodimus Prime's optics flicker in a blink at Hun-Grrr's question. "What? No!" Then he takes another bite of his cotton candy and looks at Kup. "It isn't, right? You've been defragmenting regularly, right?" Old people need their naps, but Kup can be bad about skipping his! "What'll it be?" Boomslang asks Fusillade, more warmly since it's a Decepticon this time and not that red and yellow terror. "I've got benzene cotton candy and vuvuzelas fit for the most discerning Constructicon." Kup rubs his hands together and agrees, "Yeah, I'm thinkin' about the Duck Hunt. Reminds me of that time when my battalion had to hunt, and we ain'tn't had a cyberhound assigned to us, so I got stuck wading out after turbobirds in the Cyber Swamps. Blech." But wait, Hun-Grrr is still there? "Look, punk, the only thing that is going to be fragmented is /you/, if we throw down. Got it?" Then he snaps at Rodimus Prime, "I'm fit as an electric fiddle!" Sandstorm waits for a few moments, as if waiting to see if Rodimus keels over or not from the cotton candy... but it appears to be safe. Huh. Imagine that. Eh, now he's bored, though. "I wonder when the fights will actually start..." Fusillade vents air over her intakes, and snorts derisively at the cotton candy. "Phht, please. What's your angle here, this is kinda WEIRD for you, Boomslang." She begins rifling through more festively colored racks of vuvuzelas. Sit-Com starts running around moaning, "Oi, where's that Webster lookalike I hired?" Boomslang explains, "I had a lot of extra vuvuzelas and some pandas in cold storage. The vuvuzelas came with an arms deal and Swindle threw in the pandas as part of a trade for the Davy Crockett warheads. I'm trying to turn them into something useful, like money. Aliens are crazy for the great taste of panda, apparently." Hun-Grrr may be as "young" as Rodimus Prime, and he's certainly as foolhardy, or was that courageous? "You're welcome to try, anytime you feel like it, Ancient." Though, when he says Ancient, it sounds almost like reverence. Perhaps some part of his program has decided to treat Kup in the same way it treated Viral and Wire. Then he turns his back on Kup, "See that he is fully operational. I wouldn't want my impending victory tarnished on the account of poor maintenance." Rodimus Prime stares at Hun-Grrr for a moment. Then he looks at Kup. Then he looks at Hun-Grrr. Then he takes a bite of his cotton candy. Then, speaking with his mouth full, he says, "Actually, Kup's... pretty good at taking care of himself, really." Fortress Maximus can be clearly seen carefully wading through the crowd of people as he does his best to not step on any of the smaller aliens that are passing through. Eventually he manages his way through and over to the gathered Cybertronians. "It's quite the crowd gathering around here, looks like this year's Olympics is going to be even livlier than the previous one." The Headmaster comments approvingly, "Looks like I may have missed the opening ceremonies though. Pity." Rodimus Prime looks up at Fortress Maximus as the Headmaster wanders in. In fact, Fort Max is on the short list of people he even has to look up at these days. "Hey, Max! And don't worry about it, they went pretty fast." Rodimus made sure of that! "So I see we're opponents for the first round of full combat?" Kup is a little weirded out by a Decepticon trying to treat him as some honoured elder. Not even the Autobots do that! He's also a bit confused by Hun-Grrr threatening Rodimus Prime to make sure that Kup has proper maintenance, and he throws his hands in the air and protests, "Hey, Rodimus ain't my /butler/. I don't /have/ a butler." "I thought you were -his- butler," Sandstorm pitchs in, a teasing smirk curling his metallic lips. Kup corrects cheerily, "Butt-kicker. I'm his butt-kicker." Rodimus Prime snorts. "In your dreams, old man." Monstereo goes, "OOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Sandstorm rocks on his heels and hides his face partially behind his prize to keep from laughing too loudly at the exchange. Galvatron then makes his way to the stand that Boomslang appears to be running. He takes in the wares with a puzzled look. "What is this, Boomslang? You're... are you selling musical instruments?" He picks up a Vuvuzela, and puts it to his mouth. 'BPPPPPTT!' the horrible thing goes once Galvatron puts some air through it, and he drops it immediately, putting his hands to his audials. "ARRGH! That is no instrument, it's some sort of weapon! It's horrible!" Hun-Grrr, not being anywhere near as familiar with human customs as the AUtobots that seem to surround him right now, looks to them with a curious look. He's dying to ask what a butler is, but feels a bit too embarrassed to do so. And he's about ready to lash out, now that Rodimus, Kup, Sandstorm, and Fortress Maximus seem to pretty much have him isolated and surrounded. There's a name for this kind of behaviour. "Regardless, I want you in peak, or as near as you can manage, when I face you." Then to Rodimus, he flatly states, "Prepare yourself for your loss." "Of course it's horrible," Boomslang replies. "I'm evil. Would you like a free sample for being my Overlord?" "Your tongue technique is horrible, Galvatron," Fusillade chides. Fortress Maximus raises an optical groove behind his ruby red visored optics, "Indeed?" The Headmaster leader removes a datapad from one of the many storage compartments and gives the latest Olympics detail a quick look over before nodding in acknowledgement, "Oh hey, you're right. Well, these Olympics sure know how to start things off with a bang. Hopefully we can give the spectators a good show." He then overhears the comments between Rodimus Prime, Kup, and Hun-Grrr, "Let me guess, pregame posturing?" Kup puts a hand on his hip and asks, "Y'think I can't still take you to the woodshed, son, just because you put on some tonnage?" He just stares over at Hun-Grrr. Kooky Terrorcon. Rodimus Prime glances back at the Decepticons at the stand, then shakes his head. Then he looks at Hun-Grrr and snorts. "It's going to take a hell of a lot more than you to take Kup down, ugly." He looks up at Fortress Maximus and nods. "Pre-pre game posturing, really. They're both in the same bracket. Not even paired for this round." Then he looks down at Kup and smirks. "I don't think that, I know it. I /am/ enough to take you down, old man, so don't make me." He snickers. "It might upset Hun-Grrr." Sandstorm bahs. "Enough postering, get to the actual pummeling!" Rodimus Prime shrugs. "Sure." He glances up at Fort Max. "You got the time now?" Kup just snorts at his former student. Then, he tries to elbow Sandstorm and points out, "Well, lad, it's your dear old boss I'm matched against. Any idea where I might find him?" "Bar moon," Sandstorm replies without missing a beat. Kup groans, "Is he /still/ in the oil changing room after that flaming drink?" Hun-Grrr's arms rotate, moving behind its back and become hind legs. Its back opens to reveal two forelegs. A tail pops back up, covering its head, and it falls backwards. Once supported on four new legs, the former legs rotate and curl, each foot becoming a terrible mouth as it assumes a Two-Headed Dragon mode. Delighted that someone, Sandstorm it seems, has declared a start to the pummelling, Hun-Grrr transforms into his Two-Headed Dragon mode, snarling and seemingly foaming at the mouth as he leans something onto Kup, "I will take you on anywhere, anytime, everytime, Ancient." Seriously, you had to ask? Sandstorm laughs, "Naaaaaaah, probably just trying to forget it by this point!" Galvatron raises a brow at Boomslang, then realizes that maybe he might really want one of these things. "Hm, very well. I'll take one, and STUDY it for its audial shattering properties. And YOU--" He whirls on Fusillade, waggling the Vuvuzela at her. "You'd best be careful, or I'll show you bad my "tongue technique" really is!" Too late does he realize that he's not sure what that threat is implying. He makes an awkward face before he just says, "Shut up!" Fusillade opens mouth, then claps it shut, optics wide at Galvatron. *clop* Boomslang hands Galvatron down a sturdy brass vuvuzela. "The nice thing about the metal ones is that if you incite a riot with your playing, they make a handy bludgeon too." Fusillade pssts at Boomslang, edging away from Galvatron with a sheepish wiggle of fingers, "Do you have one with the splotches on it that make it look like a real cow horn?" Fortress Maximus can't help but let out a small chuckle in response to the conversation between Rodimus Prime and Kup, "I see you two are as close as ever, reminds me of me and my own mentor back in the days when I was an apprentice architect." Fortress Maximus pauses for a moment before nodding his head in affirmative at the Autobot leader, "Plenty, Rodimus. I'd have plenty of time to reflect upon our match last year, hopefully I'll be a more worthy match this year." The Headmaster leader chuckles modestly. Boomslang sifts through the vuvuzela racks. "This one's covered in some kind of splotchy animal hide. It might be a leopard? I don't know, all those animals are the same to me." It's a cow. Galvatron is grateful for the distraction, and puts the plastic one he had back before he takes the brass vuvuzela. "Er, excellent. I shall have it plated in gold, so it is an instrument worthy of a mech of my stature." Kup makes a face and leans back a little as Hun-Grrr gets all up in his face. He drawls, "Don't the Decepticons pay for dental? Phew!" Then, he turns, cups his hands around his mouth, and shouts, "Galvatron, ain't you ever learn your troops about the importance of oral hygiene?" Sandstorm hhms. "Speakin' of pummelin's, I better get ready for my own fightin'," the Wrecker rumbles as he cracks his knuckle servos together, keeping the stuffed prized tucked into his arm. It looks like it's probably a horse or camel or something. Maybe the later, considering the whole desert thing. He starts to wander off, muttering about pointy-headed seekers and stuffing fists in their faces.. Rodimus Prime blinks a few times at Fortress Maximus as he mentions his wild youth as an architect. He mutters, "Architecture sounds more violent than I would have expected." Then, louder, he says, "Hey, you were plenty worthy last year!" He looks around at the assorted exits. "Where should we take this to?" he asks, the frowns and leans forward at one of the drop offs. "... Pony World?" Sit-Com runs up to Hun-grrr and throws several packs of Stride gum at the Terrorcon. "I got stuck in the canyon there," Fusillade blurts out in response to Rodimus. "We had to send a crane," Boomslang adds. "SHUT UP." Andi Lassiter gives up on staying along the fringes of the festivities waiting for some 'white knight' to rescue her. She walks lightly along, ever-vigilant for those several times her height, and finds herself near Boomslang's booth of ... well, she's not sure what those things are. Hearing Galvatron's comment about gold-plating that horn-like object, she can't help herself. She HAS to say something. "Gold plating will ruin that instrument's sound quality." Okay, so she has no idea what the thing's supposed to sound like, but oh well. "Vuvuzela?" Fusillade scowls mightily, and snatches one up, and begins clubbing Boomslang about the head and shoulders with it until security drags her away. Sit-Com frowns. "They're not selling Napalm Jigglers," he complains to Monstereo. "Augh! Security!" Boomslang yells, covering his cone with his arms. "Code 3 at the vuvuzela booth!" Sandstorm vanishes out of reality. Sandstorm has left. Fortress Maximus frowns a bit, and then shrugs, "Sure, why not?" He then begins heading towards the appropriate direction. One of Hun-Grrr's heads turns towards the Junkion and fires a jet of flames in his direction. But while it might ordinary damage, right now it's been de-powered enough that it will incinerate the gum, but leave the Junkion singed, but undamaged, and that's assuming he doesn't dive or roll out of the way of the oncoming flames. The other face growls at Kup, "What's wrong Kup, don't you like the smell of digested Autobots in the afternoon? You'd better learn to like it, and quickly." Rodimus Prime shrugs. "I guess..." he mutters, and follows behind. Rodimus Prime descends into the atmosphere to the Rainbow Gateway. Rodimus Prime has left. Monstereo descends into the atmosphere to the Rainbow Gateway. Monstereo has left. Sit-Com eeps and stops, drops and rolls. Andi Lassiter hehs softly up at Galvatron. "You know, you have a point there." She looks at the other stuff in that odd booth. Cotton candy? No way she's going to trust that it's actually spun sugar and not fiberglass insulation. No offense, Boomer. Then a gout of flame nearby makes her startle and gasp and look that direction. She glances at Galvatron again and says politely, "If you'll excuse me, sir," and then she starts across the way toward the source. Sit-Com, once he's put out the flames, looks up and POINTS at Hun-grrr. "Only YOU can start forest fires," he says. Yes, he messed up the line on purpose. Kup replies flatly, optics flinty and hard, "As it so happens, I think the smell of digested Autobot is /sick/, and no, I ain't gonna get used to it. I'd suggest that maybe you should get used to losing, but you Decepticons never learn." To Boomslang's delight, his stand is mobbed suddenly by Venom and about a hundred of his clones, each and every robo-cicada frantically waving money around and demanding vuvuzelas. "It's our cultural heritage as cicadas to make an incessant intolerable noise!" one of them explains, gleefully clutching a cowrie-encrusted vuvuzela to his chest. BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ This sound continues for 90 minutes. Boomslang gets thrown out by security. BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzBBB Andi Lassiter winces and looks around, putting her hands to her ears. "Good grief, what on EARTH is that noise?" "Have you ever tried it, Kup? They're delicious! Mmm, and they god down so smooth." He gives a toothy grin to the Ancient Autobot, "And, haven't I heard one of you Autobots never knocking something until you've tried it?" Another head turns to the human, "We're not on Earth," but she might miss it with her hands over her ears. "Oh, by all means!" Galvatron says back to Andi Lassiter in mock politeness. However, once the Insecticons start playing the vuvuzelas Galvatron falls to his knees clutching his audials. "AAARGGGH! That horrible sound! It's unimaginable!" Venoms are everywhere, tootling and honking and buzzing. Two-Headed Dragon seems to rather enjoy the noise. Somehow it reminds him of the background noise Angselik used to make. Andi Lassiter heard the comment about Earth all right, though with the increasing noise levels it's actually kind of impressive. She tosses the Terrorcon a brief glare, but then composes her features. "Thank you, I never would have known by myself, being a stupid squishy and all." Sarsasm much? Kup covers his audios, cussing under his exhaust. It is possible that Kup has, at some point, been forced to eat another Autobot, but if he ever has, he's not gonna talk about it, and he's especially not gonna talk to a Decepticon creep. Kup decides to saunter off to Bar Moon to hunt the Great Purple Wrecker. someone wants to add more poses, go for it.